


Turn Up the Heat

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [8]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Candles, Heat Kink, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Wax Play, Waxplay, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Tom discovers that Marco enjoys the heat of his skin far more than he expected. Which leads to them deciding to experiment with something new: waxplay.





	

Marco supposed he should have expected this when he started dating a demon, but it still came as a surprise to him that he was getting used to burns. He was beginning to associate the sting of burns with the pleasure of sex, as Tom held him close, his skin heating up the more excited he got, and before long Marco was loving it.

It had startled Marco the first few times of course, sometimes enough to make him call a stop so his skin would stop itching, and Tom would apologize and kiss the marks and hold him once his own skin cooled.

But now Marco was acclimated to it, and even when Tom’s hands were leaving red marks all over his hips, he would only moan and pull him closer, kissing him deeper, the pain adding to the pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how to admit this to Tom, who assumed he was just tolerating it. But the truth came out one night as they were getting frisky, and Marco felt Tom’s palms heating up to the point of scalding, and he decided to pull them right to his chest.

The heat against his nipples made him shudder, back arching and cock twitching with excitement. And Tom’s eyes widened slightly, with the wonder and surprise he always got when seeing a new reaction from Marco. Then he smirked, slow and devious.

“Oh, I see,” he said thoughtfully. “Interesting.”

“What?” Marco asked defensively, blushing as he let Tom’s hands drop.

“Looks like I found a new kink,” Tom said in a singsong tone.

“Look, I just… I just like how warm you are,” Marco said.

“Mhm. Nah, you know what it looks like to me?” Tom grasped Marco’s length, smiling when he moaned. “You like the heat. You have a high tolerance for burns and from what I can see, it feels good. Which gives me some good ideas for stuff we can do in the future.”

“Oh boy.” Marco ran his fingers through his hair with a nervous chuckle. And then Tom leaned down and slid Marco’s tip into his mouth, and Marco decided he had more important things to focus on.

 

Next time Marco met up with Tom, Tom insisted on leading him to the bedroom from outside.

“What are you up to?” Marco asked.

“Just wait…” Tom opened the door and slowly pushed it open.

Red candles decorated the stairs going down to the floor, and the room was dark other than their soft, flickering light. Further away, he could see candles on the tables on either side of Tom’s bed, their flames a little higher and brighter, enough for him to make out the rose petals scattered across the covers.

“Romantic,” Marco commented, inhaling as he stepped in. It smelled like roses and cinnamon, and as he made his way down the stairs, Tom’s hand stayed in the small of his back, guiding him. The door was locked behind them.

Once down on the floor, Tom began pulling off his shirt, and Marco did the same. As usual, Marco admired the other’s supple muscles, how the light reflected off his skin, and he gently stroked Tom’s arm.

Tom smiled and gestured to the bed. “After you, my love.”

Marco climbed onto the bed. The petals stuck to his hands, and he ended up brushing most of them out of the way. He settled on his back, looking up at Tom. “So, what are you planning?”

“You’ll see. Could you roll over?”

Marco did so, and soon felt Tom move to kneel next to him, hands pressing down on his shoulder blades. Marco sighed out as Tom began firmly massaging his back. Tom’s massages were great, pressing into all the right places, each new pop of a bone bringing relief.

Marco rested his head in his arms, just enjoying the atmosphere. Tom’s warm touches, the scent, the flickering candles in the corner of his vision… It was nice. He knew Tom was up to something, but honestly, he was more than willing to go with it.

When Tom reached his lower back, he pressed the heels of his hands in and rubbed all the way back up Marco’s spine, and he grunted and arched a bit, lifting his butt. Tom patted his hips, and he laid back down, now fairly aroused.

“Feeling good?” Tom asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“Good. Then how about you finish undressing?”

Marco complied, sitting up and pulling the rest of his clothes off, as Tom did the same.

“We don’t want to get our clothes messy,” Tom said.

“From what?”

Tom smiled, and reached over to the table. Marco hadn’t really paid attention, but some of the candles were white, and seemed to be melting just a little faster. “How do you feel about trying waxplay?”

Marco blinked, staring at him. “Waxplay, that’s… Won’t it burn me?”

“Yes, but I thought you liked burns,” Tom teased.

“I mean…” Marco flushed. “I do, from you, but… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, look. I figured we should start with the coolest ones, okay, this kind of wax melts at only like, 120 degrees. Fahrenheit, by the way. It’ll cool too fast to even leave much of a mark, but I figured you’d like the quick sting of it. Kinda like how my hands feel. Although they get hotter. Trust me, I measured.”

Marco hesitated, then held out his arm. “Let me test it.”

Tom first picked up a bottle of lotion, putting a small drop on Marco’s arm and spreading it out. “Makes it easier to remove the wax later,” he explained. Then he tipped the candle and let some wax drip onto his arm.

The initial contact made Marco flinch, but then it cooled and dried, and he flaked it off. His skin was fine underneath. “Hm. Alright, yeah. I’ll try this.”

Tom kissed him. “Alright, lay back down on your stomach then. If you need me to stop at any point, just say so.”

“Got it.” Marco rested on his elbows, waiting. Tom treated him to another quick massage, this time with the lotion, which was rather soothing. Marco’s eyes drifted shut, and when Tom pulled his hands away, he kept them closed, fairly relaxed.

“I’m about to start,” Tom warned him.

“Okay.”

There was no more warning. Marco just suddenly felt heat against his back, and he gripped the covers, exhaling through his nose. Like before, it cooled before it could really start to hurt. He relaxed, head tilting forward.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked.

“Good. Keep going.” This time Marco was prepared for the sensation, and when the hot wax slid down his skin, he bit his lip and trembled. He could feel himself getting harder. More drops and he was clawing the covers toward himself, arching slightly.

“You look so good,” Tom praised, his free hand gently stroking over Marco’s thigh. He experimentally held the candle lower, giving the wax less distance to fall. Marco gasped out, but Tom’s keen eyes saw his hips roll, rubbing himself against the blanket. Tom chuckled, and held the candle upright for a few moments to let a decent amount melt down. “Alright, let’s see how you like this…” He tilted it and ran it right down Marco’s spine.

“Fuck, Tom,” Marco swore. It burned, but it felt so good, especially when it pooled in the small of his back. Tom leaned in to kiss the irritated skin, peeling some of the wax away to do so, before continuing on. The wax was fairly messy, not that easy to aim, but he managed to use it to draw a sort of star across Marco’s back, and it began running partway down Marco’s ribs. When Tom’s candle ran too low to produce anymore, he blew it out and sat back to admire his handiwork.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“G-good,” Marco replied, opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder. He was able to make out some of the wax striping his back. Though it was just plain white, he thought it looked pretty. “Think we could get more colors?”

Tom smiled. “So you like this enough to want to do it again?”

“Yeah, totally! We can have a lot of fun with it, get all kinds of colors, and…” Marco trailed off at how Tom was grinning, and coughed. “I mean, you know. If you want.”

“You’re so cute when you get all excited about kink stuff.”

Marco sat up, giving Tom a push. “Shut up.”

Tom laughed and hugged him, and Marco nuzzled against his face, letting him lay him back down on his back. Tom’s lips pressed to his, and for a few seconds Marco went with it. Then he realized something.

“Hey, is this wax going to mess up your bed?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m bored of this blanket anyway. I’ll probably just switch it out for a new one later,” Tom said. He slid himself between Marco’s legs, slowly grinding up against him as he kissed him some more.

“Why, hello there,” Marco murmured in response to Tom’s erection pressing to his.

“Hello, yourself.” Tom trailed kisses down Marco’s jaw and to his neck, where he suckled gently. Marco’s back lifted, pressing close to Tom’s heated skin. Sweat ran down his shoulders, but he never wanted to back away.

Marco’s fingers wound into Tom’s hair as the other trailed down lower, kissing as much skin as he could reach, before his talented tongue ran across one of Marco’s nipples. In response to Marco’s moan, he focused on it, breathing hot air over it and teasing until it grew firm.

“A-ah, Tom…” Marco bucked against him.

“Easy…” Tom reached over, retrieving their bottle of lube. He coated a few fingers with it, and began working one inside Marco, keeping him distracted with hot kisses and rough love bites. When Marco grew frustrated and started to whine under his breath, Tom lifted his head and kissed him on the lips, deeply. He could feel Marco’s need in the way he pulled on his hair, trying to urge him closer.

Tom finished loosening him during their makeout session, and pulled his fingers out. A quick lubing up of himself, and then he was sliding into him.

“Nngh, Tom…” Marco’s face was flushed to the tips of his ears, the sweat pouring off him at just how hot Tom was, between his legs and against his chest and all over, and he couldn’t get enough. He held him tight as Tom eased into a rhythm, rocking him forward and back.

“So good, I never get tired of how good you feel,” Tom whispered to him, and Marco buried his face into Tom’s neck, panting. He already felt close, wound up after the waxplay, and he desperately tried to rub himself against Tom’s stomach. But after only a few seconds of friction, Tom pushed him back and leaned away, pinning his back to the bed with one hand.

Marco started to question what he was doing, eyes opening, but his words died in his throat when he saw Tom retrieving a second candle. It hadn’t been lit, so Marco hadn’t noticed, but now a flame flared to life on it. When he gave Marco a questioning look, Marco nodded immediately. “Y-yes, please.”

“So eager.” Tom waited for the wax to heat up, and then began dripping it along Marco’s collar. He moaned softly, thinking it felt hotter than before, then realizing it was because Tom hadn’t spread any protective lotion on his front. Still, it felt incredible. Coupled with how Tom was still steadily pounding into him, he was in ecstasy.

Marco rested his arms behind his head to keep them out of the way, jerking when the wax began crawling along his ribs, joining in with the dried tracks from earlier. He wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and pulled him harder against him, so close it hurt.

“Getting close, huh babe?” Tom purred, petting Marco’s side. He ran the wax down the center of Marco’s chest, pleased with how he twisted and whimpered. Then he slid his hand between them, taking hold of Marco’s length and stroking up to the tip. When he rubbed his thumb against it, Marco cried out. “Oh yeah you are. You’re just dripping. Look at you, getting off to hot candle wax dripping on you. Filthy.”

Marco tensed, the heat building in his gut. He turned his face aside, burying it into a pillow as he took deep breaths. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. Especially with Tom touching him like that, and the sting of wax crossing his skin, and the dirty talking…

“You know I love when you make faces like that, you’re so beautiful. My sweet, perfect dove.” Tom gave him a few steady pumps in time with his thrusts, and his other hand trembled with strain, letting more wax than he intended pour off. It splattered across Marco’s chest and stomach, making him jump, but it was the final push he needed. With a loud cry of Tom’s name, he finished.

Tom put the candle aside and leaned down, kissing Marco passionately as he gave a few more deep thrusts, before Marco’s fingers found his back and clawed down it, finishing him off too. He gave a throaty groan as he came, riding the orgasm with short thrusts before settling, panting quietly.

Swallowing, Marco took a few moments to just reflect. His skin was itching all over but he was very satisfied, and lovingly kissed his partner. Tom slumped into his arms, gently responding. But they were too tired to kiss for long, and soon separated, Tom pulling out and laying next to him. Marco rolled onto his side and cuddled into his arms, sighing.

“I take it you liked that?” Tom asked.

“Mm. Oh yeah. Very much,” Marco agreed.

“Sorry about kinda… you know, dumping it on you at the end. I kinda got distracted.”

“It’s fine. It felt good.” Marco’s eyes drifted shut, and he yawned.

“I’m glad.” Tom freed an arm and gave a small wave, putting out all the candles. The room grew dark and the cinnamon smell faded, though the rose scent remained. It was pleasant. Tom allowed Marco to rest for a few minutes, then said, “We really need to shower.”

Marco groaned. “I’d rather not.”

“I know, but we have to get all this wax off. It’s gonna start pulling on your skin and that won’t be fun.”

Marco sighed, but nodded and pushed himself up. Tom smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, and kissed his nose. Then he got up and headed for the bathroom. Marco stumbled attempting to follow him; he couldn’t see in the dark near as well. But he’s been here enough times that he knew how to get to it. Soon they were there, Tom flipping on the light and closing the door behind them.

“I’m going to get the water fairly hot to see if I can melt the wax off,” Tom said. “Otherwise, I’ll probably just have to scrape it off.”

“Okay.”

Marco examined himself in the mirror as he waited for Tom to adjust the shower knobs. He looked about the same as he always did after a fun night, though the love bites on his neck haven’t quite had time to bruise yet. The wax was definitely a new addition though, and he turned about as he examined the patterns it formed on his skin. “Yeah, we definitely need to get colored wax.”

“Colored wax usually burns hotter,” Tom told him. “Because of the dye or whatever. We’ll have to ease into it.”

“Yeah. But this was pretty easy to handle so I think I can handle dyed wax.”

“I’m sure you can. I just want to be careful.” Tom tested the water, then climbed in. Marco followed, and compared to earlier, it hardly even felt hot to him despite how steam was rising. He looked down at his chest as water hit it, watching some of the wax flow away, but most of it kept sticking to him.

He picked up a washrag and began scrubbing at it.

Tom, meanwhile, went ahead and took care of his own hygiene.

After a few minutes, the wax had dissolved enough to get most of it off. Tom helpfully worked on cleaning Marco’s back for him, intentionally heating up his hands enough to soften the wax so it could be washed away.

Once they were clean, they got out and dried off, and went to crawl into bed together without bothering to get dressed. As Marco rested his head on Tom’s chest, he drifted off to sleep within minutes. But right before he passed out, he muttered, “If you get colored candles, I want Prussian blue. You know, if candles exist in that color.”

“I’ll do my best,” Tom chuckled, stroking his hair. In a few more minutes, he fell asleep too.


End file.
